Using video projection to create the illusion of a scene through a window on a blank wall has been the subject of several prior art publications. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,051 to McManigal a single artificial window is disclosed having a video source which displays a video image on a CRT screen that changes with the position of the viewer. Published Patent Application No. US2015/0215567 to Mark International discloses a system and method for generating a television display in a simulated window frame supplemented by full spectrum lighting to mimic sunlight and short wavelength lighting both emitted from a bezel around the display screen to treat seasonal affective disorder.
These prior art devices and others are limited to recreating a single window with a limited view and limited purpose whereas the primary object of the present invention is to provide a system and method that simulates an array of windows though which a viewer sees the image of an expansive scene that is sequentially allocated to each of a plurality of windows. Such a system is particularly adapted to large meeting rooms and normally secluded rooms such as are found in funeral homes. Depending on the purpose and the mood to be created, the system of the present invention has more to offer in many situations than actual windows. For example, gloomy outdoor weather can be replaced with an artificial window view of a bright sunny day. A dramatic mountain scene can be substituted for the hectic traffic vista of a real window facing a downtown location. Peaceful and meditative moods can actually be produced by the properly chosen and displayed video to simulate a certain scene viewed through a plurality of artificial windows.